A Whaler's Wife
by AquilaTaleMaster
Summary: Years pass, people change. Julia Boyle is one of those people; living in a countryside home with her husband Thomas and the Whalers, who are making a new life in the sun kissed islands of Serkonos. She has nightmares about child birth, but that doesn't deter her from life. What deters her however, is a man with revenge on Daud and a soft spot for her. Sequel to A Boyle's Daughter.


_**Hello again readers! I know that those who will read this story will have read the prequel; A Boyle's Daughter. If you haven't then, what are you doing? Go read it.**_

_**That's all I really have to say, although I want to thank MDGeistMD02 for the wonderful idea for the plot of this sequel. Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Dishonored and so try to keep everything in this story as canon as possible; the only thing that belongs to me is Julia Boyle.**_

"_Years pass, people change. Though out of the life that she had known from birth, the woman couldn't have been happier with her husband and friends; it was a new life."_

_New Life_

It is just past midnight. The wind blew softly across the beautiful countryside of Serkonos; the rolling grass blades looking like the waves of the crystal blue ocean surrounding the southern islands. A small house sits at the top of the lone hill; windows glowing a welcoming orange due to the lit candles within. On one side of the house is a large shed-type building; its true purpose unknown to the stranger's eye. For this building is where assassins are trained, some new comers that have none of the good life that the islands promised, others old friends who know of the confrontations in Dunwall years ago.

On the other side of the house are stables; sturdy and full of noisy mares and stallions, a few foals remaining by their mother's sides throughout the night. It is quiet; only the sound of wildlife shattering the fragile silence. Inside is the exact same; except instead of wildlife it is the snores of the few whalers permitted to live in the house as well, Lydia being amongst them. No one wears their mask, as they see no point in the security of the home, and their different features are exposed.

The brothers; Anthony and Jack, with blonde hair that sprawls across their pale faces and blue eyes that rivals Julia's in vividness. They wore dark blue uniforms; signalling their status as Master Whalers, and their masks hardly meets their faces when they are on the land of the home.

Francesco is one of the older whalers, much older than Thomas himself, and is never known to speak to anyone besides the leader himself; Julia herself never being gifted with the sound of the man's voice, though the reason he doesn't talk to her is because he can't talk to women easily. He isn't old enough that his hair is grey, though a few strands can be found amidst the mousy brown mane.

Lydia is the only female whaler allowed to stay in the home, and for that she is very grateful. Even though she still goes on missions like her brethren, she finds herself commonly beside Julia when Thomas is busy; keeping the woman company and teaching her the ways of combat in which Lydia herself was taught. Her golden hair is longer than it was when she left Dunwall all those years ago, and now she decided to keep it in a tight bun.

Little did she know how much pain she is causing Julia by keeping it that way.

The few whalers stay in the living room, sleeping on the couch and the chair. The rest stays out in the training hall disguised as a large shed; though they don't mind about that. The few allowed are either close friends of Thomas or in Lydia's case, best friend and protector of Julia.

A staircase is pushed against the wall just to the left of the front door; the top floor housing the master bedroom, a spare room and the office in which Thomas mostly finds himself locked within. The spare bedroom possesses no purpose in Julia's eyes, besides the extra space for some of her personal belongings, but to Thomas it is a hint into what he wants for the future. A child. A little human being that possessed the same genes that he himself possessed. Though he would have to convince Julia as the woman is having nightmares about the birth; of how her body wouldn't be able to handle the process and she would perish. Or worst:

She would end up like her mother, unable to have any more children and the one she had would become the living reminder of her own childhood. Sick, unable to go outside and blaming itself for her inability to have more children.

The master bedroom is the largest out of all the bedroom; a double bed covered with silky duvets that Lydia stole from a store in Karnaca, a dresser with a mirror on top so Julia could brush her hair every morning; her mother's hairbrush resting in full sight and a wardrobe containing Thomas' uniforms and Julia's clothing. The walls are a crimson red with heavy curtains covering the large windows. The room almost reminded Julia of her own bedroom back in the Boyle household, and she wondered what has happened after she left Dunwall.

The couple are asleep in the bed; Thomas on his back with a muscled arm around Julia's waist, the former aristocrat's head resting on his chest and a hand splayed just in front of her face, thing and long fingers feeling the muscle below the surface of skin. Whilst Thomas' face looks peaceful, Julia's looks troubled and frightened, eyebrows scrunch together and soon the splayed fingers clenches together in a fist.

Sweat drips down in a single tear from her eyebrow to her chin. Her dream consists of blood and screaming and pain, the dream terrifying her to the point of her eyes snapping open and her body sitting upright. The sudden movement awakens her husband as his eyes jerk open and he too sits upright alongside her, large hands soothingly touching her shoulders.

"Julia," he starts; his voice a deep rumble. "What has awoken you now?"

Julia sits there and takes a deep breath, the dream still lividly real in her mind. "It was the birth of a child, my child and it hurt so badly. Blood suddenly flowed from me and all I could hear were screams, not even my screams but another woman's..."

That is when she realized something. "It was my mother; it was her screams that I heard."

"Hush now," Thomas whispers, bringing his wife to lie down again and places a hand on her head. "Try to get some sleep; I'll be right here with you."

Silence fills the room again; only the faint snoring of the whalers below could be heard. Julia closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind prevents her from such luxury. Sapphire orbs open once more and she stares at the dresser in front of her, Esma's hairbrush clearly seen on top of the oaken surface.

"Thomas?" she mumbled, receiving only a hum in response. Her eyes continue to stare at the hairbrush and the screams from her dream return almost like a hard blow. "I'm sorry that I'm unable to bear you a child..."

Thomas doesn't speak for a moment, but the freezing of his chest indicates to Julia that he is in fact awake and shocked by her words. He moves slightly and wraps both arms around the small woman, bringing his nose to her hair and deeply inhaled her scent of the wild berries growing outside their home. His words are muffled by the mane of black hair in his face as he spoke. "I do not need a child to be happy, I have you. One day you might be ready Julia, but I will not force something onto you until that day."

Gratefulness fills Julia's heart as a small but genuine smile turns the corners of her mouth, her thin arms wrapping around his waist and staying there. "I love you," she whispers. "You do know that."

"I do..." he yawned, settling back down into the mattress and pulling her closer. "Now get some sleep, Lydia will be teaching you some new moves tomorrow..."

Nodding in agreement; Julia closes her eyes again and feels herself sag into Thomas' warmth, almost like snuggling into a large electric blanket. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else in all of the Isles; and so her mind drifts over to when she almost didn't go with Thomas to Serkonos, how she nearly chose her name over true love and how she could have been with a pompous aristocrat who probably wouldn't have been as patient with her as Thomas has been.

She is grateful for her life, her friends and her husband. Tomorrow is going to be just another amazing day; training and spending time with Lydia as well as the visit of her aunt Waverly; who decided to stay in Serkonos and now lives in the capital city of Karnaca a few hours away. She couldn't wish for anything else.

But soon someone will come into the picture.


End file.
